Un étrange visiteur
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: One Shot après la fin de l'anime The Ancient Magus Bride. Elias va faire une rencontre qui pourrait changer sa perception de l'avenir aux côtés de Chise. Rêve ou réalité, mensonge ou vérité, l'amour triomphera toujours. Noté T, Romance/Famille/Drame, couplage EliasxChise parce que c'est le plus beau couple. Légère présence d'OC et UA !


One Shot dans l'univers du manga **The Ancient Magus Bride/Mahou Tsukai no Yome**. Oui, j'avais vraiment envie d'y laisser mon «empreinte», car je le trouve tellement beau et touchant ce manga/anime ;w; ! Le couple ChisexElias est tout simplement parfait, j'aimerais tellement qu'ils fassent une suite. Parce que avouons-le, il est juste beaucoup trop court, c'est indécent.

Trêve de plaisanterie, me voici avec une petite histoire avec l'apparition de mon OC universel (légère apparition, mais nécessaire) sur ce qui pourrait arriver après la fin de l'anime. Je pense que dans la perspective du manga, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de semblable. Mais bon cela reste avant tout une fanfiction et des idées

 **DISCLAIMER** : Rien ne m'appartient, aucun personnage mise à part mon OC qui fait deux brèves apparitions.

Romance/Famille/Drame, couplage ChisexElias (évidemment !).

* * *

Un étrange visiteur

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu prédire sa venue, pas même un puissant sorcier tel qu'Elias Ainsworth. Et il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite, surtout pas _ce_ genre de visite.

C'était pourtant un jour comme les autres. L'air d'été sentait bon les fleurs et le vent soufflait sur les terres d'Angleterre baignées dans la chaleur du soleil. Elias faisait sa tournée habituelle pour remettre en main propre les remèdes aux personnes souffrantes dans les villages aux alentours avant de revenir pour l'heure du thé où Silky, Chise et Ruth l'attendaient.

Un léger soupir sortit de sa bouche squelettique en repensant à son disciple et nouvelle épouse qui ne l'avait pas exceptionnellement accompagné aujourd'hui parce qu'elle souhaitait étudier certains sorts. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait assuré, mais Chise mentait très mal malheureusement et Elias avait vu en travers sa piètre tentative de mensonge.

Pourtant il ne put se résoudre à insister. Si elle mentait, il espérait juste que ce n'était pas pour faire une petite escapade sans sa surveillance et sans celle de son familier Ruth car il n'était pas d'humeur à la réprimander aujourd'hui.

Elias retira le voile rouge de son visage au moment où il passa le petit portail en bois de sa maison, tenant avec son autre bras un panier en osier qui contenait autrefois les remèdes à base d'herbes. De la fumée sortait de la petite cheminée et se dispersait dans l'air, créant ainsi un doux parfum de biscuit.

Son regard se posa sur le sol car il n'avait pas pris la peine d'observer convenablement son environnement depuis quelques jours. Il y avait tellement de magnifiques fleurs et de bosquets dans le jardin. S'il avait été dans sa forme humaine, le sorcier aurait très certainement sourit de nostalgie. Ce fut en grande partie grâce à lui et à Chise si cet endroit était aussi paradisiaque.

Elle avait ravivé une étincelle de vie en lui depuis le jour de sa venue et Elias lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant. De jour en jour, il en apprenait un peu plus sur l'humanité et les sentiments qui naissaient en lui avec l'aide de Chise. Sa douce Chise, celle qui baigne son âme de chaleur rien que par un simple contact ou un regard.

Plus il y repense et plus il se demande ce qu'il serait advenu de lui si elle l'avait repoussé ce jour-là …

Elias s'arrêta dans l'allée menant à sa demeure lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Inconsciemment, il resserra son gant blanc autour de sa canne baguette cachée sous son long manteau sombre puis huma l'air pour tenter de découvrir l'identité de cet intrus qui se trouvait au beau milieu des fleurs.

Draper dans un grand manteau noir semblable au sien, la créature en forme humaine lui tournait le dos, les rafales de vent soufflaient ses cheveux platine ainsi que sa longue cape sombre. Même après inspection visuel et odorante, Elias ne put déceler la véritable identité de cette créature qui se cachait sous cette forme. Mais d'après la puissance qu'émanait son aura, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel voisin.

 _Etait-elle-même un voisin ?_

«Je suis Elias Ainsworth. Que puis-je pour vous ?» Demanda poliment Elias en restant sur ses gardes.

Il était un sorcier bien connu pour ses remèdes et il n'était pas rare que des créatures inconnues viennent à sa porte pour de l'aide, c'était même régulier. Mais ce qui le dérangeait fut cette forme ainsi que le manque de réponse de la part de l'étranger au beau milieu de son jardin de fleurs. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, il le sentait.

«Je ne me répéterais pas, étrangère. Que puis-je pour vous ?» Elias adopta un autre ton de voix bien plus profonde et menaçante, sortant enfin sa baguette de sous son manteau au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Heureusement que Chise n'était pas dehors, du moins il espérait qu'elle était tranquillement à l'intérieur avec Ruth et Silky et qu'elle n'avait pas eu la stupide idée de venir à la rencontre de cette inconnue muette. Après vérification grâce au pendentif, il en déduisit qu'elle était en sécurité, pour une fois.

Elias se détendit un peu mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsque soudainement, la créature humanoïde se retourna brusquement vers lui et qu'ils établirent enfin un contact visuel.

 _Trop tard._

Ce fut bref, mais ses yeux plongèrent dans les iris noirs et froids de la femme aux cheveux d'argent. Assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se défaire du piège de l'esprit. En un éclair, la créature parcourut la distance qui les séparait puis enroula une main glaciale autour de sa gorge, enfonçant ses ongles dans le peu de chair violacée visible.

Elle se pencha alors vers son crâne puis murmura quelques paroles à son oreilles avant de disparaitre tous les deux dans un craquement sec, laissant l'endroit désertique.

La baguette de l'ancien sorcier rebondit sur le chemin de pierre.

Il y avait d'abord les ténèbres, puis une lumière aveuglante. La prochaine chose qu'Elias vit fut son jardin ainsi que sa maison comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé à la seule différence qu'il ne possédait plus sa canne. Il tâtonna à défaut son manteau au cas où il se trompait mais il n'y avait rien.

Elias leva le bout de son museau squelettique puis inspecta les nouveaux lieux qui étaient étrangement familiers mais qui ne semblaient pas réels, du moins c'était sa conclusion après cette petite altercation avec cette inconnue.

Il passa une main gantée le long de son cou mais n'y trouva pas une seule marque malgré la grande pression que la créature avait établie à cet endroit-là. Etrange … D'ailleurs, où était-elle passée ? Elias utilisa un rapide tour de magie pour tenter de la pister mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle aux alentours, alors il se résigna pour le moment.

Il décida donc de s'avancer vers l'entrée de la maison pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé mais à quelques centimètres de la porte, il se stoppa net. Il y avait quelque chose de très déroutant. Sa main qu'il venait de tendre à la poignée était légèrement transparente, comme s'il se trouvait dans un souvenir.

Penchant curieusement la tête sur le côté, Elias inspecta de plus près sa main pour s'apercevoir que l'ensemble de son corps était dématérialisé. Bien entendu, il connaissait ce genre de sort et aussi les conséquences que cela pouvaient avoir mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette créature l'avait amené ici, dans sa propre maison. Elias devint pensif, cherchant un moyen de briser le sort qui le maintenait en ces lieux quelques peu différents sans pour autant attirer la colère de la créature humanoïde.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il pourrait voir ici n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on essayait de le piéger. Alors il prit quelques pas en arrière et attrapa une fleur pour en crée un petit papillon bleu qui lui servira de guide pour retourner auprès de Chise. Il espérait juste que le lien était assez fort pour sortir de cet endroit …

Etonnamment, le papillon se mit à battre des ailes pour prendre son envol loin de la main tendue du sorcier. La créature ailée fit plusieurs tours autour de lui avant de prendre une direction précise, l'emmenant ainsi dans le jardin de fleurs et vers la serre. Ce fut alors qu'Elias vit la différence entre cette réalité et la sienne.

Les fleurs étaient différentes tout comme leurs emplacements et leurs tailles. Les rideaux accrochés aux fenêtres avaient également changés ainsi que la couleur du portail qui était dorénavant d'un beau rouge foncé. Etait-il à une autre époque ? Une pression inconnue envahi sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait de suivre le petit papillon bleu entre les fleurs colorées.

Elias s'arrêta brusquement, ses pupilles s'arrondissant à la curieuse rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Sa mâchoire d'os s'ouvrit légèrement de stupeur alors qu'il prit dans l'apparence de la jolie jeune fille qui se tenait au beau milieu du jardin, dos à lui. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut les cheveux roux familiers.

«Chise ?» Demanda-t-il prudemment mais avec une certaine excitation dans la voix.

La jeune fille se redressa après avoir cueillis une fleur mais ne se retourna pas pour autant vers le son de la voix. Elias remarqua alors que les cheveux de la fille étaient plus longs et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'apparence de son épouse.

 _Chise ?_

Ses cheveux roux se reflétaient au soleil, lui rappelant sans cesse ceux de son disciple mais sur le haut de sa tête se trouvaient deux cornes torsadées tout comme les siennes. La jeune fille lui semblait familière, une fae du vent voletant autour d'elle en ricanant doucement. Finalement, elle se tourna dans sa direction puis se mit à sourire tout en reniflant la fleur qu'elle venait de cueillir entre ses doigts délicats.

Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les siens surpris comme si elle le voyait malgré la transparence évidente. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tout en scrutant le sorcier au milieu du bosquet de roses, telle une ombre silencieuse parmi les fleurs.

Elias baissa le museau et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais la fille se détourna puis prit la fuite dans une autre direction dans un éclat de rire enfantin suivit de près par la petite fée verte. Le papillon bleu qui s'était arrêter sur l'une des fleurs reprit son envole et suivit la fille qui s'éloignait vers la forêt voisine, laissant le sorcier dubitatif dans son sillage.

Sans rien dire, Elias marcha après elle ainsi que sa boussole volante. La fillette aux cheveux roux ne courait pas très vite comme si elle craignait qu'il la perde de vu, passant de temps en temps un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il continu à la suivre.

Le sorcier resta silencieux alors qu'il entrait dans la forêt derrière la curieuse enfant riante. Il était devenu très curieux à son sujet et voulait savoir pourquoi il avait été amené ici sans son consentement.

Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent dans cette forêt pourtant bien habité dans sa réalité. Pas les moindres esprits, ni même fées seulement lui et la fillette qui courait dans une direction bien précise entre les arbres. Que cherchait-elle à lui montrer ? Elias sentit soudainement le froid mordant sur son corps. Il ne s'agissait plus de la saison de l'été mais de l'hiver à présent. La neige recouvrait le sol ainsi que les branches d'arbres au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la jeune fille, il se sentit perplexe face à sa toute nouvelle apparence. Elle n'était plus vraiment humaine. Son corps était longiligne, une peau violacée ainsi que des pieds semblables à des pieds de loups tout comme des doigts griffus en guise de mains. La fae avait également disparu de ses côtés.

Elias cligna confusément des yeux. Dans cette apparence, elle lui ressemblait presque à l'époque où Lindel l'avait recueilli mise à part la couleur rousse de ses cheveux et son visage humanoïde. Elle pointait son index vers un portail lumineux en suspension au-dessus du sol, une espèce d'effervescence lumineuse.

Ne sentant aucunes mauvaises ondes venant de ce portail, le sorcier prit la décision de le traverser car il souhaitait élucider toute cette histoire pour revenir le plus rapidement possible auprès de sa famille. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille familière qui se contenta de lui sourire timidement, les bras derrière le dos.

Une fois encore, une traction semblable à de l'affection tira sur les cordes sensibles du cœur d'Elias, parce que cette fille lui rappelait sa douce Chise. Elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose et rien ne semblait anormal alors il n'y avait pas de raison de douter. Après tout, il aidait les gens dans le besoin et peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de son aide.

Il détourna le regard puis traversa le portail sans attendre.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un épais brouillard qui l'entourait. Pas de bruit, pas de voix, juste le néant. Puis il y eu un éclat lumineux devant lui. Celui-ci dessina les traits familiers du mobilier de l'intérieur de sa maison, le projetant ainsi dans son salon où brulait un feu dans l'ancienne cheminée.

Elias sentit immédiatement la chaleur de la pièce tout comme l'odeur de la nourriture dans la cuisine. Son collier bourdonna, signe que Chise était dans les parages. Les petites créatures qui se cachaient entre les livres sortirent la tête pour l'observer, d'autres se dispersèrent par peur. Il n'était donc pas totalement transparent du moins pas aux yeux de tous.

Il y avait du bruit à l'étage de la maison alors il marcha dans cette direction, suivant tranquillement le petit papillon boussole qui l'accompagnait dans son drôle de périple. Il passa devant la cuisine où de la lumière émanait, ce qui piqua sa curiosité croissante.

Tout en restant dans l'ombre, Elias observa Silky préparer un repas dans la cuisine avec l'aide exceptionnel du familier de Chise, Ruth. Dans sa forme humaine, le jeune homme épluchait des oignions sous le regard attentif de la fée du logis qui elle s'occupait de couper des tomates, le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles.

 _Encore des tomates …_

Elias sourit intérieurement. Même s'il se trouvait dans une autre réalité, ils avaient toujours beaucoup de tomates. D'un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il pouvait voir qu'il devait être aux alentours des midis et que la pluie tombait. Soudainement un lapin avec des lunettes bondit de sous une chaise, prenant ses jambes à son cou avant que le chien noir aux yeux rouges ne l'attrape.

Malheureusement pour la petite créature, Ruth était bien plus rapide. Se transformant rapidement en chien, l'animal à la longue queue courut après le lapin jusqu'à la porte où la créature réussi à le semer comme par magie, à sa plus grande déception.

Un éclat de rire venant de l'étage interpela à nouveau le sorcier dans ses pensées. Cette voix ressemblait à celle de la petite fae, Aeriel. Les voisins devaient être un peu partout dans la maison car il y en avait même près de la cheminée et dans la cuisine avec Silky et Ruth ! Préparaient-ils quelque chose de spécial ? Une fête ?

Elias leva son crâne vers l'escalier menant à l'étage d'où venait la voix d'Aeriel. D'ailleurs, son papillon le menait dans cette direction donc il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il allait devoir jeter un œil à ce qu'il se passait là-haut.

La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et une légère lumière venait de l'intérieur. Passant sa tête en os dans la pièce, les yeux d'Elias se posèrent sur une femme assise sur son lit, Aeriel volant autour d'elle en produisant une sorte de magie de lumière.

«Chise …» Murmura-t-il, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant légèrement.

Cette fois-ci il s'agissait bel et bien de son épouse, le papillon bleu voletant avec Aeriel au-dessus de sa tête rousse. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ses courbes plus prononcées et sa taille un temps soit peu plus grande. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras mais de là où il se trouvait, Elias ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle détenait.

Elle avait un sourire paisible aux lèvres, ses yeux verts fixés sur la chose dans ses bras recouvert d'une couverture avec un motif qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça avant dans sa maison … De plus, certains meubles n'étaient plus à la même place que dans ses souvenirs et d'autres avaient été rajoutés.

La tête du sorcier se pencha curieusement sur le côté lorsqu'un autre Elias passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre Chise près du lit. Celui-ci ne portait pas son manteau de mage mais une simple chemise blanche avec un pantalon et des chaussures noires habituelles. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se voir dans une autre réalité avec une autre Chise et malgré qu'il s'agisse des mêmes personnes, le vrai Elias sentit une once de jalousie monter en lui. Surtout quand son double frotta son museau sur la joue de la jeune fille souriante.

 _Non, jeune femme._

Oui. Elle n'était plus la même, elle avait beaucoup grandit. Le Elias Ainsworth de cette réalité enlaça doucement Chise avant de récupérer la chose qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et de se rapprocher de la fenêtre dans le coin de la pièce, observer avec amour par la femme rousse et la petite fae verte.

Les yeux du sorcier voyageur s'écarquillèrent et son cœur manqua un battement douloureux à la prochaine découverte. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une autre réalité, mais du futur, un futur plus proche qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Son autre lui tenait devant son museau squelettique un nouveau-né. Une petite créature hybride à peine plus grande qu'un bébé humain emmitouflé dans cette étoffe réaliser par sa petite perle Silky d'après les initiales. L'enfant ne faisait aucun bruit, il paraissait endormi dans les grandes mains sans gants de son double.

Il frottait le bout de son nez contre le front de l'enfant avant de le lever légèrement face à son visage rempli d'une émotion qu'Elias du présent ne pouvait comprendre actuellement. Lui qui ne pouvait avoir d'expressions facials voyait de la joie de l'amour et quelque chose d'autre rien que par le regard de son double.

C'était donc comme ça que sa Chise réussissait si bien à décrire ses sentiments. Maintenant il comprenait son subtil pouvoir de perception en se voyant lui-même. Il eut un pincement agréable à la poitrine qui parcourut ensuite l'ensemble de son corps, le baignant dans une chaleur réconfortante.

Qu'avait-elle dit à propos de cela la dernière fois ? Cette émotion ressemblait à l'amour, mais pas exactement le même type qu'il partageait avec Chise. C'était … Différent, mais tout aussi agréable surtout lorsqu'il regardait cette petite chose dans les grandes mains de l'autre Elias. Peut-être un sentiment possessif, il n'en était pas sûr mais il lui demandera lorsqu'il rentrera dans son époque.

Le Elias qui tenait l'enfant le serra ensuite doucement contre sa poitrine, juste en dessous du pendentif que Chise lui avait offert à Noël. La mâchoire de son crâne en os s'ouvrit puis se referma avant qu'il ne prenne doucement la parole tout en berçant amoureusement sa progéniture contre lui.

«Ton pouvoir est grand, mon enfant. Un jour quand tu seras près, je t'apprendrais à le maîtriser. Mais maintenant dors. Je veillerais sur toi, mon petit miracle. Tu es la créature la plus précieuse à mes yeux.» Dit-il dans sa voix désinvolte et pourtant débordante de tendresse.

Chise semblait un peu surprise face à cette déclaration mais le sourire qui illumina ses traits suffirent à l'Elias voyageur pour comprendre qu'elle était heureuse avec lui et qu'ils avaient tous deux fait énormément d'efforts pour en arriver là.

Le sentiment de jalousie de tout à l'heure revint lorsque Chise se pencha pour déposer plusieurs petits baisers sur le crâne du sorcier qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. C'était certes ridicule de ressentir de la jalousie car techniquement, il s'agissait de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Aeriel réapparut dans un éclat de lumière puis commença à les taquiner avec un petit rire mesquin, faisant virer au rouge vif Chise adulte.

«La famille Ainsworth s'agrandit doucement. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, mon petit rouge-gorge ?» Ricana-t-elle, ses yeux noirs et rouges proche du visage de son épouse.

«Ça suffit Aeriel. Tu ferais mieux de garder ta langue dans ta bouche.» Réprimanda Elias d'un battement nonchalant de sa main. Il poursuivit d'une voix moins calme quand il sentit Chise se crisper à côté de lui.

«Elle restera ici. N'espère pas l'emmener dans le monde des fées.» Rétorqua l'homme en baissant la tête, l'air plus menaçant avec ses yeux lumineux devenus rouges vifs. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur son enfant qui dormait paisiblement au creux de son bras.

«Elias …» Chuchota Chise, une main rassurante sur son bras. Elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi nerveux et au bord de la colère, surtout en présence du bébé.

«Ohhh détends-toi, le crâne d'os. Je n'ai pas réussi à te prendre la Slay Vega alors je ne m'attends pas à réussir à te priver de cet enfant précieux.» Aeriel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis colla son menton vers le ciel.

Evidemment que les voisins trouveraient l'aura magique de sa fille attirante tout comme Chise lorsqu'il l'avait acheté à l'époque. Après tout, une combinaison d'un puissant sorcier avec une Slay Vega ne pouvait qu'aboutir à une telle perfection.

Elias posa sa main gantée sur celle de son épouse qui lui tenait toujours désespérément le bras avec un regard incertain. Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre en colère pour si peu. Il se pencha en avant puis posa son museau sur le haut de sa tête, sa pupille en forme de croissant qui désignait son contentement.

Ce petit aperçut de l'avenir donna un regain d'espoir et d'excitation au sorcier spectateur. Cela semblait si bien d'être heureux avec une petite bénédiction en prime. Même s'il n'aimait pas les enfants, il devait bien admettre que la vue de son double possédant sa propre progéniture était satisfaisante.

Mais la vision finit par s'estomper graduellement pour être remplacer par une pièce vide et sombre dépourvut de chaleur.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu dans sa chambre à son époque mais quelque chose ne semblait pas juste. Les nouveaux meubles avaient changés de place, mais Elias pouvait sentir des vagues de magie inhabituelles parcourir l'ensemble de la maison. Il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose de semblable lorsque Chise avait fait face pour la toute première fois à Cartaphilus.

Un cri résonna dans la maison.

Par crainte, Elias enroula sa main autour du pendentif puis suivit le papillon bleu qui venait de reprendre son vol en dehors de sa chambre à coucher pour descendre les escaliers. S'assurant que sa Chise du présent aille bien via le lien du pendentif, le sorcier déambula dans le couloir menant à la salle à manger.

Il n'était pas prêt pour la nouvelle scène qui s'offrit à lui.

Il se voyait lui-même, dans sa forme bestiale. A ses pattes, des traces de sang frais. Ses cheveux blonds collaient à son crâne et de la bave s'écoulait de sa gueule béate sur le tapis vert. Il prenait de laborieuses inspirations tandis que ses longues ronces s'entremêlaient avec les fauteuils renversés et les meubles qui constituaient autrefois le salon.

Il ne cessait de murmurer le nom de son épouse dans sa voix graveleuse. La douleur s'entendait en travers ses gémissements peinés.

 _Chise …_

Elias huma doucement l'air car il sentait une présence néfaste qu'il ne pouvait identifier pour le moment. Il pourrait utiliser un tour de magie, mais il craignait qu'il y aient des répercussions. Il y avait également l'odeur de Chise adulte qui flottait dans la pièce ainsi que celle de Ruth et de Silky.

 _Chise …_

Le familier faisait barrage entre lui en monstre et son disciple ensanglanté sur le sol. Elle se tenait contre le mur, Silky accroché à son cou qui cachait son visage dans sa chemise. Le sang qui était sur Chise ne lui appartenait pas, elle n'avait pas été blessé car Ruth ne saignait nulle part et continuait de grogner sur l'Elias bestial pour la protéger de lui.

En revanche, l'expression figée sur le visage de Chise suffit à donner un sentiment nauséeux au creux de son estomac. Ses yeux étaient figés dans l'effroi, ses longs cheveux en pagaille sur ses épaules et les dents serrés. De grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues porcelaines tâchées de sang, créant ainsi de longues rivières rougeâtres sur sa peau alors qu'elle fixait ce qu'il restait de son époux.

Elias déglutit péniblement. Même pour lui qui était spectateur de son destin tragique ne pouvait rester de marbre face à cette scène déconcertante. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'un sort pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire ici ni même d'une grande intelligence.

 _Il avait dévoré sa progéniture._

Le malaise s'installa en lui, l'obligeant à resserrer sa prise sur le pendentif à son cou. Il ne connaissait pas encore cet enfant et pourtant il ressentait de la colère et de l'injustice. Peut-être que cette vision n'était qu'une illusion créer par la créature qui l'avait amené ici, mais alors dans quel but ?

La douleur dans sa poitrine devint de plus en plus insupportable alors qu'il fixait les iris vertes ternes de Chise adulte, impossible pour lui de détourner les yeux de ce regard de trahison. Il ne supportait pas ce regard. Il aimerait se dire qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, que ce n'était que le fruit d'un cauchemar, mais ce ne serait qu'un mensonge.

Car il avait déjà voulu dévorer Chise dans cette forme incontrôlable.

Elias sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Il baissa la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure et comme avant, elle souriait timidement. Le sorcier se détourna de la scène pour faire face à la jeune fille qu'il présuma être son enfant. Tout comme avec Chise, il posa sa main gantée sur sa tête puis ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux roux, gagnant ainsi un rire d'elle.

«Montre-moi la sortie, petit chiot.» Lui demanda-t-il aimablement.

La fillette hocha vivement la tête puis tira sur sa main pour l'emmener avec elle loin des horreurs et de la douleur de cette terrifiante vision. Sans un mot, ils disparurent tous deux dans un craquement sec.

Cette fois-ci, ce qui l'entourait n'était rien d'autre que le néant. Tout autour de lui représentait la noirceur, l'endroit idéal pour une ombre comme lui. Contrairement à d'autres créatures, Elias appréciait ce genre d'endroits.

Il entendit comme une goutte d'eau tomber sur le sol puis une vague de lumière dû à l'onde de choc illumina les environs. Mais il n'y avait rien, simplement le silence et l'écho de ses pas. Ce fut sans doute l'endroit où les morts rencontraient les vivants d'après sa propre vision des choses. Quelque part entre le rêve et la réalité.

«Pourquoi, enfant de la dimension.» Exigea calmement Elias à l'ombre qui planait derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qu'elle se tenait là, en suspension dans un ectoplasme noir. Il avait vu une partie de sa véritable forme lorsqu'elle l'avait emmené avec elle dans une vision qui pouvait se transformer en futur. Il savait aussi quels étaient certains de ses pouvoirs, mais ses intentions restaient pour le moment inconnues.

«Pourquoi avoir choisi de me montrer un segment de mon avenir.» Continua-t-il après un moment silencieux.

«L'avenir se dessine suivant les choix. Les visions ne scellent pas le destin Thorn, enfant des ronces. L'une reflète la vérité, l'autre le mensonge.» Une voix féminine fit échos dans le néant.

«Un avertissement.» Elias serra sa mâchoire osseuse.

En réponse, il entendit un fredonnement léger derrière lui en accord avec ce qu'il disait. L'ectoplasme se dissipa dans l'air pour ensuite se recomposer face à lui. Deux yeux ronds argentés le fixaient avec froideur, mais la créature inter dimensionnel ne montrait aucune intention de vouloir se battre.

Elias pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, plus curieux qu'inquiet. Il n'avait jamais réellement vu une créature comme celle-ci malgré ses nombreuses décennies. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas étrangers, mais pas familiers non plus.

«Prends garde. Le premier regard n'est jamais le bon.» Dit-elle en reculant dans les airs.

«Pourtant ses deux visons étaient très claires. Il doit exister un moyen. Un sort pour contrer le destin et l'empêcher de s'accomplir. Je trouverais une solution.» Conclut-il rudement, les bras croisés derrière son dos. La colère commençait à prendre le dessus mais extérieurement, il gardait son calme comme toujours.

«Deux sorts différents, deux réalités différentes.» S'exclama une dernière fois la voix féminine avant de disparaître dans un flash lumineux.

Elias mit son index sous son menton tandis qu'il commençait à réfléchir. Si elle disait vraie, il pourrait trouver un moyen pour que la seconde vision ne devienne pas son futur avec celui de Chise. Ce n'était pas par hasard leur rencontre.

 _L'une la vérité, l'autre le mensonge …_

Le sorcier ne put continuer sa contemplation car le sol sous ses pieds s'effondra, le faisant basculer dans un océan de ténèbres. Il aperçut de justesse un éclair de cheveux roux tandis qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans les abysses de la noirceur.

A son réveil, Elias sentit une douleur intense face à la lumière excessive. Il haïssait quand il y avait trop de lumière autour de lui car il restait avant tout une ombre. Alors il attrapa le tissu rouge derrière sa tête et le déposa sur ses yeux sensibles pour le couvrir des rayons du soleil trop généreux à son goût.

Il prit ensuite le temps d'examiner son nouvel environnement.

Il était de retour face à la maison Ainsworth en Angleterre. Le vent soufflait sur les parterres de fleurs qui constituaient le jardin et une douce odeur de biscuit flottait dans l'air chaud d'été. A ses pieds, sa longue baguette.

Elias se pencha pour la récupérer dans ses mains, le panier vide suspendu à son bras droit. Le papillon qui lui avait servi de boussole durant son périple voleta devant son museau squelettique avant de se diriger vers la porte de la maison de pierre. Quelques moutons insectes profitaient du vent pour se déplacer dans les airs, tout comme lorsqu'il était parti.

Mais Elias restait méfiant. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'il s'agisse de sa réalité mais ses doutes disparurent instantanément lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et qu'une Chise de seize ans se tint au pas, le papillon s'évaporant définitivement dans les airs juste devant ses yeux verts surpris.

«Elias ! Le thé est prêt !» Dit-elle joyeusement en lui faisant signe.

Oui, il était bel et bien revenu. Le sorcier des ronces acquit silencieusement à son disciple clairement heureux de le voir et ne manqua pas le petit rougissement sur ses joues alors qu'elle replaçait l'une de ses mèches courtes derrière son oreille.

Une pression de plus en plus familière serra agréablement son cœur. Son épouse était adorable, surtout lorsqu'elle rougissait de la sorte quand il la regardait pensivement. Même si son voyage lui avait paru long, le temps ici n'avait pas bougé pendant son absence et il était heureux de la revoir en santé. Elias marcha jusqu'à elle puis se pencha pour frotter le bout de son museau contre sa tête, une main soutenant son dos alors que tous deux entrèrent dans la maison.

Chise commença à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son absence au village et pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas accompagné mais le grand homme ne la suivait même pas. Elle perdit subitement son sourire lorsqu'elle vit son air inquiet et sa posture tendue dans l'entrée.

«E-Elias ? Tout vas bien ?» Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le sorcier en question fixait la salle à manger et ne lui avait même pas répondu. Chise se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis décida de fondre dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle n'aimait pas du tout son expression sombre et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser autant depuis son retour.

«Elias ?» Chise sortit son visage de son manteau noir pour regarder sa mâchoire car elle était trop courte pour voir ses yeux.

Il fallut quelques secondes de plus pour que son Maître et époux finisse par la regarder droit dans les yeux. Immédiatement, il l'attrapa en style marié et pressa le bout de son museau contre sa joue dans un baiser silencieux, resserrant doucement sa prise sur elle alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

«Oui, Chise. Tout vas bien.» Elias sentit une piqure inconfortable à son mensonge, mais Chise ne dit rien d'autre, elle se contenta de le tenir fermement contre elle.

Il avait encore quelques temps pour réfléchir à ce sujet.

 _Pour réfléchir … A cet avertissement._

FIN

* * *

Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite. Cela dépendra de mes envies et surtout du temps ;Q; Je ne suis plus censée écrire de nouvelles histoires mais de finir les corrections de mes autres fics ainsi que de les terminer ! Mince, que c'est difficile.

Petite question. Pour vous, ils auront combien d'enfants ? XD Faites vos paris avec Titania et Oberon !

VP


End file.
